Final Fantasy X weapons
Weapons in Final Fantasy X can be obtained by purchasing them from the shops or received as drops from opponents. Weapon abilities can be customized to create new weapons. Weapon name is determined by ability priority, while weapon model is determined by weapon name. List of Weapons Tidus's Swords Tidus attacks by swinging a sword horizontally to the left. Gallery . |File:FFX Weapon - Sword 1.png| . |File:FFX Weapon - Sword 2.png| . |File:FFX Weapon - Sword 3.png| . |File:FFX Weapon - Sword 4.png| . |File:FFX Weapon - Sword 5.png| . |File:FFX Weapon - Caladbolg.png| . |File:FFX Sword Icon.png|Sword Icon. }} Yuna's Rods Yuna holds her rods in both hands. She attacks her enemies holding a staff in her left arm and swinging the weapon horizontally to the left. Gallery . |File:FFX Weapon - Staff 2.png| . |File:FFX Weapon - Staff 3.png| . |File:FFX Weapon - Staff 4.png| . |File:FFX Weapon - Staff 5.png| . |File:FFX Weapon - Nirvana.png| . |File:FFX Rod Icon.png|Rod icon. }} Auron's Katana Auron wields a katana in his right hand carrying them on his right shoulder. He attacks a target with a downward vertical slash. Gallery . |File:FFX Weapon - Katana 2.png| . |File:FFX Weapon - Katana 3.png| . |File:FFX Weapon - Katana 4.png| . |File:FFX Weapon - Masamune.png| . |File:FFX Katana Icon.png|Katana icon. }} Wakka's Blitzballs Wakka wields blitzballs in his right hand. He attacks the enemy by throwing a blitzball at it. Blitzballs are all Long Range, the only weapons that can hit targets from a distance, making Wakka the only character in the game able to physically strike enemies that are otherwise out of reach to others (such as Sin's Fin). Gallery . |File:FFX Weapon - Blitzball 2.png| . |File:FFX Weapon - Blitzball 3.png| . |File:FFX Weapon - Blitzball 4.png| . |File:FFX Weapon - Blitzball 5.png| . |File:FFX Weapon - World Champion.png| . |File:FFX Blitzball Icon.png|Blitzball icon. }} Kimahri's Spears Kimahri wields spears in his both hands with right being his main due to the pointing a spear at an enemy. He attacks an enemy with an upward slash. Gallery . |File:FFX Weapon - Spear 2.png| . |File:FFX Weapon - Spear 3.png| . |File:FFX Weapon - Spear 4.png| . |File:FFX Weapon - Spear 5.png| . |File:FFX Weapon - Spirit Lance.png| . |File:FFX Spear Icon.png|Spear icon. }} Lulu's Dolls Lulu holds her dolls in her right arm. She attacks by stooping and placing the doll on the ground, whereupon the doll runs at the enemy and attacks it. Depending on which doll Lulu is equipped with, they'll attack the enemy in different ways. Gallery . |File:FFX Weapon - Cait Sith.png| . |File:FFX Weapon - Moomba.png| . |File:FFX Weapon - Cactuar.png| . |File:FFX Weapon - Pupu.png| . |File:FFX Weapon - Onion Knight.png| . |File:FFX Moogle (Lulu Weapon).png|Moogle Doll. |File:Doll-CaitSith-ffx.png|Cait Sith Doll. |File:Doll-Moomba-ffx.png|Moomba Doll. |File:Doll-Cactuar-ffx.png|Cactuar Doll. |File:Doll-Pupu-ffx.png|PuPu Doll. |File:Doll-OnionKnight-ffx.png|Onion Knight. |File:FFX Doll Icon.png|Doll icon. }} Rikku's Claws Rikku wields claws in her right hand. She attacks her target with a leftside spin. Gallery . |File:FFX Weapon - Claw 2.png| . |File:FFX Weapon - Claw 3.png| . |File:FFX Weapon - Claw 4.png| . |File:FFX Weapon - Godhand.png| . |File:FFX Claw Icon.png|Claw icon. }} Other Weapon Seymour Staff The staff Seymour wields during battle has a unique model, and it is simply named Seymour Staff. }} Trivia *Tidus's Sword 2 design has "Guardian" written on it in Spiran Script. Category:Final Fantasy X